Dilemme
by vane84
Summary: Et si dans le 5x10 ce n'était pas Stiles mais Scott qui aurait dû faire un choix ! Bromance Stiles/Scott again ! Spoiler saison 5 !
1. Chapter 1

_**Ca m'a prit comme ça, d'un coup ! Et si dans l'épisode 5x10, ce n'était pas Stiles qui avait dû faire un choix mais bel et bien Scott ! Bromance bien sûr ! Par contre, un peu gore et je n'ai pas décidé si c'est un OS ou si je ferais un 2eme chapitre pour clore l'histoire.**_

 _ **L'histoire se situe donc dans la bibliothèque, après le sms que Lydia envoie à Scott. Et bien sûr pas de cendres de sorbier, le but n'étant pas de l'isoler dans mon histoire !**_

 _ **Enfin bref, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Scott se trouvait avec Théo dans la bibliothèque. L'alpha ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là puisque c'était Lydia qui lui avait demandé de venir ici :

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Hayden ?

\- Oh elle ne va pas mieux et cela va empirer.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Scott, je n'ai plus le temps de prendre des gants ! Il viendra le moment où je récupèrerais ton pouvoir d'alpha mais chaque chose en son temps !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça ! Stiles n'a plus le temps !

\- De quoi tu parles ? _dit-il, paniqué_. Et où est Lydia ?

\- C'est exactement de ça dont il est question : où est Lydia. Tu vas devoir faire un choix Scott. Tu l'as encore pour le moment alors profite bien !

\- Mais enfin tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je te laisse le choix Scott : si je te dis où trouver Stiles, tu nous laisses tranquille, Lydia et moi ?

\- Que vas-tu faire de Lydia ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? Si tu t'occupes de Lydia, Stiles est mort, c'est suffisamment clair maintenant ?

\- Qu'as-tu fait à Stiles ?

\- Vu l'hémorragie qu'il avait quand je l'ai laissé, il doit lui rester à tout casser trois quart d'heure à vivre !

\- Non !

\- Il avait raison depuis le début de ne pas me faire confiance, tu aurais dû l'écouter !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Oh, un coup de griffe à gauche, un à droite, un bras de cassé, des broutilles quoi ! Enfin pas tant que ça quand tu es humain ! Alors, que choisis-tu Scott ? Tu veux m'arrêter et récupérer Lydia ou tu veux sauver ton meilleur ami ? Quoi que… ce n'est peut-être plus ton meilleur ami après tout…

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Tu veux vraiment perdre un temps si précieux ? Alors ?

Scott devait réfléchir et vite… Il ne savait pas pourquoi Théo voulait s'enfuir avec Lydia mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il avait besoin d'elle et que par définition, il ne lui ferait pas de mal pour le moment. Donc s'il se dépêchait pour secourir Stiles, il pourrait partir aussitôt à la recherche de Lydia. Il pouvait le faire, il en avait la certitude.

\- Où est Stiles ?

\- Très bon choix ! J'ai voulu rendre l'instant ironique ! Il est dans la tanière où a vécu Malia.

Scott ne perdit pas un instant et partit avec sa moto. Il arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard dans les bois, à proximité de la tanière. Quand il retira son casque, une forte odeur de sang frais flottait dans l'air. Sans attendre, il se dirigea vers la tanière et l'odeur se fit de plus en plus forte. Quand il entra, il vit son ami à terre, baignant littéralement dans son sang. Il semblait avoir des marques profondes de griffures dans le cou qui saignaient abondamment et d'autres sur le torse. Stiles avait l'air de presque s'étouffer dans son propre sang. Scott se précipita vers lui et comprima fort la blessure au cou, ce qui fit gémir le jeune homme.

\- Je sais Stiles, je sais. Tiens le coup, _dit-il en appelant sa mère._ Maman ?

\- Oui.

\- Il faut absolument que tu m'envoies une ambulance dans la tanière où Malia a été retrouvé. Stiles est gravement blessé au cou et au torse, il saigne vraiment beaucoup !

\- La jugulaire est touchée ?

\- J'en ai bien l'impression. Je fais pression mais ça saigne quand même ! Il est à peine conscient.

\- Chéri, je t'envoie l'ambulance et je préviens son père. En attendant, surtout parle-lui, il doit rester conscient ! _finit-elle en raccrochant._

\- Tiens le coup Stiles, les secours arrivent.

Pendant qu'il parlait à son ami, il s'assit et le tira pour le mettre sur ses genoux, tout en appuyant sur sa jugulaire.

\- Hey, surtout tu restes avec moi !

\- Sc… Scott…

\- Je suis là.

\- Théo…

\- Je sais. Je me suis fait complètement avoir. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru à son sujet.

\- Suis pas si… parano finalement.

\- Non, j'aurais dû me fier à toi...

\- Tu me crois maintenant ?

\- Stiles, pour ça, j'ai besoin que tu me dises : pour Donovan, tu l'as vraiment frappé jusqu'à la mort ?

Malgré la douleur et la fatigue qui le terrassaient, Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux. Ainsi c'est que qu'avait dit Théo à Scott. Il comprit mieux pourquoi l'alpha avait eu un temps de recul quand il l'avait approché la clé à la main la veille au soir. Scott comprit en voyant la réaction de son ami qu'il avait encore été manipulé par Théo à ce sujet. Il souffla, se sentant coupable d'avoir préféré croire Théo que son meilleur ami. Non, c'était pire puisqu'il l'avait même jugé pour ce pseudo meurtre de Donovan.

\- Oh non, _dit-il_.

\- M'a attaqué… On est monté sur un échafaudage dans la… bibliothèque… j'ai décroché une partie et il est… tombé sur une barre de fer…

\- Je suis tellement désolé Stiles !

\- Moi aussi.

Alors qu'il murmurait ces deux mots, Stiles cracha violemment du sang. Scott paniquait en voyant son ami souffrir de la sorte. Il posa alors son autre main sur le torse de son ami et absorba la douleur mais il y en avait tellement ! Ses blessures étaient sérieuses et Scott dut lâcher prise. Cependant Stiles reprit une respiration presque normale.

\- Les secours arrivent, je t'en prie tiens le coup !

\- Scott…

\- Oui ?

\- Occupe-toi mon père…

\- Ah non, pas le coup des adieux ! Tu vas t'en sortir ! Reste avec moi !

\- Pas grave… ça va… Moi aussi désolé… pas dû te mentir… Sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… Peur…

\- De quoi ?

\- Te perdre.

\- Je vais te répéter ce que tu m'as dit un jour : tu es mon frère. Peu importe les épreuves auxquelles nous sommes confrontés, on se retrouve toujours !

Stiles sourit malgré la douleur. Du sang avait beau couler de sa bouche il regarda Scott dans les yeux et lui murmura « merci » avant de sombrer. L'alpha était totalement paniqué tandis qu'il entendait les sirènes de l'ambulance qui n'étaient vraiment pas loin. Il secoua son ami pour le faire reprendre connaissance mais rien n'y fit. Quand les sirènes s'arrêtèrent, signe que les secours étaient là, il put alors écouter plus attentivement et paniqua : il n'entendait plus les battements de cœur de son ami. Les ambulanciers arrivèrent puis ils appliquèrent des pansements compressifs sur les blessures de Stiles et installèrent un moniteur cardiaque. Le tracé était affreusement plat et ne bougeait pas malgré les chocs du défibrillateur.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Et bien je suis ravie que ce 1er chapitre vous ai plu ! Merci bcp pour vos reviews ! Ca m a donc envie de pousser l'histoire un peu plus loin. Alors je n'aurais pas la prétention de faire une saison 5B, que les choses soient claires ! Je reste axée sur la bromance sciles et cette fic ne sera pas longue du tout. Disons juste que comme on me l a suggéré, j'ai approfondi le sujet ! Vous verrez dans ce chapitre que je me suis servie d une info dans l episode 5x10 et que je l'ai reprise pour ma fic. C etait tellement bien pensé par jeff davis que je n ai pas voulu le changer !**_

 _ **Par ailleurs, c'est la premiere fois que j'écris de cette façon, autrement dit je fais un chapitre et je le mets en ligne. D'habitude (ça fait plus de 10 ans que j ecris des fics!) j ecris intégralement la fic, je la lis et relis 40 fois avant de la diffuser. Alors un peu d indulgence svp s il y a des fautes d orthographe.**_

 _ **encore merci !**_

* * *

Scott ne tenait plus en place de voir les secouristes faire leur possible en vain. Le cœur de Stiles n'avait pas l'air de vouloir repartir. En avait-il ne serait-ce que l'envie ? L'alpha tressaillit rien qu'à cette pensée. Il ne pouvait pas jeter l'éponge de cette façon, non, ce n'était pas possible. Si Stiles était fatigué de se battre, Scott le ferait pour lui. Il demanda alors aux secouristes d'essayer une nouvelle fois. Ces derniers s'étaient arrêtés un instant plus tôt mais quand ils virent son ami demander de ne pas le laisser partir, ils se remirent au travail. Deux chocs plus tard, le tracé devint irrégulier mais bien là ! Ils ne perdirent pas un instant et mirent Stiles sur une civière. Scott reprit espoir à cet instant. Il les suivit en moto jusqu'à l'hôpital. Arrivé sur place, il vit sa mère à l'entrée des urgences :

\- Maman, occupe-toi de lui, il doit s'en sortir ! Je ne peux pas le perdre.

\- Je sais chéri. Je vais avec lui, je ne le laisserai pas seul. En attendant que je vienne te donner des nouvelles, tu dois voir Mason, il a des choses à te dire.

Scott acquiesça et vit son ami partir dans les salles des urgences. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il vit Mason, bouleversé :

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Théo est venu chercher Liam et Hayden.

\- Ils sont partis avec lui ?

\- Oui, il a dit à Liam qu'il avait trouvé un remède puisque tu ne voulais pas la mordre.

\- Tu sais où ils sont allés ?

\- Non et puis lorsque j'ai voulu raisonner Liam, Théo m'a dit de ne rien faire si je ne voulais pas souffrir. J'aurais dû les suivre !

\- Tu te serais fait tuer, c'est tout ce que tu aurais gagné. Est-ce que tu sais si Lydia était là ?

\- Non, pourquoi, elle a disparu ?

\- Oui et Théo a attaqué Stiles. Il est gravement blessé. Je ne sais même pas s'il va s'en sortir.

\- Il est fort. Ca va aller, dit-il tandis que le shérif entra dans l'hôpital.

\- Où est-il ? _demanda-t-il à Scott._

\- Ils s'occupent de lui.

\- Je dois le voir, lui dire qu'il n'est pas seul !

\- Shérif, ma mère est avec lui. Elle va rester avec lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Tandis que Scott racontait toute l'histoire au shérif, l'équipe médicale s'occupait de Stiles. Melissa et une autre infirmière retirèrent les pansements compressifs mais elles virent que l'artère jugulaire avait été légèrement sectionnée. Le médecin ordonna une transfusion immédiate et qu'on l'intube. Melissa s'en occupa quand le cœur du jeune homme s'emballa.

\- Le bloc est prêt, ils l'attendent, _dit une infirmière_.

Tous le préparèrent à le monter en chirurgie quand son cœur s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Melissa ne perdit pas un instant, elle se mit à califourchon sur Stiles et commença le massage cardiaque tandis que ses collègues les emmenaient dans l'ascenseur pour atteindre le bloc opératoire. Ils passèrent à toute vitesse dans les couloirs mais Scott et le shérif virent ce qu'il se passait. L'alpha était bouleversé mais aucun mot ne pouvait décrire ce que le shérif ressentait à cet instant. Ses jambes flanchèrent. Scott et Mason le retinrent pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule. Ils l'assirent :

\- Shérif ? Vous êtes avec nous ? _demanda Scott_.

\- Il est tout ce qu'il me reste. Quand Claudia est tombée malade, on a eu le temps de se faire à l'idée qu'elle allait mourir mais là, il peut mourir dans cette salle d'opération, et je n'aurais pas été là pour lui. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire s'il ne survit pas ?

\- Il faut croire en lui. Il a une force qu'il est le seul à avoir parmi nous tous, _répondit Scott_.

\- Et elle était où ta « meute » ce soir ? Pourquoi aucun d'entre vous n'a été capable de le défendre ? Il n'a pas de super pouvoirs alors pourquoi l'avoir laissé seul ?

\- Euh ce n'est pas si simple… tenta de dire l'alpha.

\- Si au contraire, c'est très simple ! Tu es l'alpha, tu devais prendre soin de lui !

\- Mais shérif, le coupable c'est Théo… _dit Mason_.

\- Parlons-en de ce Théo ! Stiles était méfiant dès le début à son sujet. Mais au lieu de l'appuyer et de l'aider, vous l'avez laissé tombé ! Et ça se dit une meute ! Si jamais il s'en sort, je ne veux plus que tu l'impliques dans quoi que ce soit, suis-je assez clair ? _ajouta-t-il en hurlant_.

Melissa arriva à cet instant. Elle vit le shérif hurler sur son fils, ce qui n'était pas du tout à son goût.

\- Tu n'as pas à parler à mon fils ainsi !

\- Laisse maman, il a raison.

\- Non, tu portes trop de choses sur tes épaules. Et toi, qu'as-tu fais pour ton fils ? A toujours vouloir rester dans le cadre de la « loi » ! Il est beau le résultat ! Alors avant de tout mettre sur le dos de mon fils, réfléchis à ta part de responsabilité dans cette histoire !

\- Maman, comment va-t-il ?

Melissa s'était emportée car elle n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que le shérif ait toujours voulu gérer cette affaire de Dread doctors dans le respect de la loi ! Leurs fils étaient impliqués jusqu'au cou et c'était de leur responsabilité de parents de les soutenir et non pas de vouloir suivre un autre chemin car le problème venait bien de là : le shérif avait encore beaucoup de mal avec tout ce qui touchait le surnaturel, il ne l'avait toujours pas accepté. Alors non, elle ne pouvait cautionner que le shérif mette tout le poids de la responsabilité sur le dos de son fils. Le shérif se rendit d'ailleurs compte qu'il y était peut-être allé un peu fort, le chagrin parlant pour lui.

\- Oui, excuse-moi Scott. Alors ?

\- Il a la jugulaire sectionnée, c'est pour ça qu'on l'a emmené si vite en chirurgie.

\- C'est pour ça que son cœur a du mal à tenir le coup ?

\- Oui. Il a aussi le bras gauche et 2 côtes cassés ainsi que des lacérations sur le torse.

\- Son cœur est reparti ? _demanda le shérif_.

\- Oui, on a réussi à le faire repartir en arrivant au bloc.

\- Combien de temps va durer la chirurgie ? _dit Scott._

\- Au moins deux heures. Tu devrais rentrer chéri.

\- Je dois retrouver Lydia. Mason, tiens-moi au courant de la moindre évolution de l'état de Stiles.

\- Compte sur moi.

Scott sourit nerveusement et partit. Il se rendit dans tous les lieux où Théo aurait pu emmener la banshee mais en vain. De plus, il ne parvenait pas à joindre Malia, ce qui l'angoissait au plus haut point. Il sentit alors sa respiration devenant sifflante et douloureuse. Il sortit son inhalateur et aspira une fois. Ce sentiment que tout lui échappait le faisait rager. Il prit alors son inhalateur et l'envoya sur le mur. L'appareil explosa littéralement lors de l'impact et Scott fut troublé par ce qu'il vit. De la poudre violette en sortit. Scott comprit alors : Théo lui avait donné un inhalateur plein d'aconit, ce qui ne pouvait que l'affaiblir et le diminuer physiquement ! Par ailleurs il était plus influençable de ce fait. Scott s'en voulait d'avoir été si naïf et faible. Stiles avait eu raison depuis le début. Soudain, son téléphona sonna.

\- Mason ?

\- Stiles est sorti de chirurgie.

\- Il est réveillé ?

\- Scott, Stiles est dans le coma.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me revoila ! Alors désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps a mettre la suite mais quand on est malade, c est pas l ideal pour ecrire ! Donc ca va mieux, j ai fait ce chapitre cet apres midi. Disons que c est un chapitre de transition. Les choses sérieuses seront dans le prochain chapitre qui sera très probablement le dernier de cette fic qui devait être un OS à l origine !**_

 _ **Je vous remercie pour vos reviews ! J espere avoir été suffisamment attentive entre le passé simple et l imparfait. J ai eu un commentaire constructif à ce sujet et j ai essayé d y faire bien gaffe ! Par ailleurs, je ne suis pas médecin mais j espere avoir fait qlq chose de coherent au niveau des blessures !**_

 _ **Je tiens à rappeler que comme je vous l ai dit precedemment, en temps normal je finis une fic avant de la mettre en ligne (j en ai d ailleurs une sous le coude en pleine relecture avec du stiles encore) afin de pouvoir me relire et me corriger mais je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps !**_

 _ **promis, la suite ne mettra pas aussi longtemps à venir !**_

 _ **Voila, j ai fini de raconter ma vie ! bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Scott ne perdit pas un instant et partit en trombe pour l'hôpital. Lorsqu'il arriva sur place, il trouva sa mère.

\- Je veux le voir, _dit Scott._

\- Mon chéri, suis-moi, _dit-elle en avançant dans les couloirs_. Mais je dois te prévenir. Tu ne l'as jamais vu dans cet état.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Comme tu le sais, il a été blessé au cou et sur le torse. Il a donc de gros bandages à ces endroits là.

\- Ok.

\- Et il a le bras gauche plâtré.

\- Pourquoi est-il dans le coma ?

Sa mère n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés devant la chambre. A travers le hublot de la porte, Scott put voir son ami mais il fut profondément choqué de voir dans quel état il était malgré les explications de Mélissa : comme prévu, il avait des bandages sur le torse et le cou, son plâtre au bras mais surtout, il avait été intubé. Il semblait tellement vulnérable, fragile et complètement inactif, ce qui ne collait pas du tout avec Stiles ! Même lorsqu'il avait commencé à avoir ses troubles du sommeil à cause du nogitsune, jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de faiblesse. Il se retourna vers sa mère :

\- C'est ce que je voulais te dire. Nous avons dû l'intuber. Actuellement, il est incapable de respirer seul.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Après son opération, les médecins ont constaté qu'il ne répondait plus aux différents stimuli et qu'il ne se réveillait pas. Ils ont tout de suite fait un scanner et ils ont découverts que Stiles avait un hématome sous dural. Nous avons tenté des médicaments mais ça ne change rien. Le meilleur neuro chirurgien de l'état est sur la route pour venir l'opérer.

\- Encore une opération ?

\- S'il ne se fait pas opérer, cela va lui être fatal, tu comprends ?

\- Mais comment c'est possible ?

\- Je pense que Théo n'y est pas allé de main morte avec lui. Ce genre d'hématome n'apparaît pas forcément tout de suite. Le neuro chirurgien va l'opérer pour le réduire.

\- Et il se réveillera à ce moment-là ?

\- On l'espère.

Scott ramena son regard vers le hublot et vit une nouvelle fois son meilleur ami dans cette chambre blanche et totalement impersonnelle. Puis il se plaqua dos au mur et sentit ses jambes trembler. Il finit par glisser et s'asseoir par terre. Melissa se mit accroupie, navrée de ne pas pouvoir aider plus son fils et son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _dit-il, la tête entre ses mains_.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute chéri.

\- Le shérif avait raison, j'ai laissé tout ça se faire sans réagir. J'aurais dû croire Stiles au sujet de Théo. Rien de tout cela ne se serait passé !

\- Tu es dur envers toi-même. C'est dans ta nature de croire que chaque personne a du bon. Tu as suivi tes convictions…

\- Et où cela m'a mené ? répondit-il en regardant sa mère. Mes amis ont disparu et Stiles est aux portes de la mort !

\- Je ne sais pas si tu peux faire quelque chose pour tes amis mais tu peux aider Stiles, lui envoyer des ondes positives, ta force. Il va en avoir besoin ! Ecoute, son père est parti chez lui récupérer ses affaires. En attendant le chirurgien, tu peux attendre avec lui, ok ? Tu peux lui parler, je suis persuadée qu'il t'entendra.

Scott hocha la tête et Melissa l'aida à se lever. Il prit sa mère dans ses bras, comme pour se donner de la force, pour affronter la vue de son ami mourant puis il ouvrit la porte et entra. Les bruits du moniteur cardiaque et du respirateur le mirent affreusement mal à l'aise. Il prit une chaise et la rapprocha de son ami mais il ne parvint pas à sortir un mot. Voir Stiles dans cet état le paralysa complètement. Il resta donc ainsi en tenant le bras de son ami pour qu'il sente bien qu'il était là jusqu'à ce que le shérif revienne. Puis l'équipe médicale entra et emmena Stiles pour se faire opérer laissant Scott seul dans la chambre.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures que Scott attendait dans la chambre d'hôpital quand son téléphone sonna. Le nom de Malia s'afficha :

\- Scott ?

\- Malia.

\- Je n'arrive pas à joindre Stiles. De toute façon, on ne s'est pas quitté en super terme, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne me répond pas. Il est avec toi ?

\- Non…

\- Bon écoute, je suis avec Braeden. J'ai dû partir précipitamment car ma vraie mère va revenir pour me tuer. C'est pas que je ne veuille pas l'affronter mais pour le moment, nous devons trouver un moyen de l'éliminer et puis Braeden m'a dit qu'elle pense savoir où se trouve Deaton. On va le chercher, comme ça il pourra aussi nous aider pour tuer ma mère. Bon, on ne va pas seulement le sauver parce qu'il va m'aider mais je pense qu'il pourra nous aider tous, tu comprends ?... Scott ? Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

\- Malia, Théo a attaqué Stiles. Il est très mal en point. Il est en train de se faire opérer.

\- Je vais le tuer ! On fait demi-tour !

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'occupe de Stiles et je le protège en attendant ton retour. Va chercher Deaton.

\- Je te jure que je vais le réduire en charpie ! Est-ce que Stiles va survivre ?

\- Je vais tout faire pour ça. Sinon Liam, Hayden et Lydia sont avec Théo.

\- De leur plein gré ?

\- Ce n'est pas le cas de Lydia. Quant à Liam et Hayden, je pense que c'est surtout dans l'espoir que Théo la guérisse. J'espère que ça ne va pas dégénérer quand Liam s'apercevra que Théo ne pourra rien pour elle. Mais je vais d'abord m'assurer que Stiles est sorti d'affaire et je partirai à leur recherche.

\- On va faire vite alors.

\- Tu as dit que Stiles et toi n'êtes plus ensemble ?

\- Je pense que nos chemins sont en train de se séparer, voila tout. Ca ne veut pas dire que je me désintéresse de lui alors tiens moi au courant, ok ?

\- D'accord.

\- Et Scott ?

\- Oui.

\- Prend soin de lui.

\- Je le ferai.

A cet instant, Scott vit le shérif entrer dans la chambre, l'air désemparé.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? _demanda Scott, terrifié_.

\- Il est sorti de chirurgie. L'opération s'est bien passé mais…

\- Quoi ?

\- Il n'est toujours pas sorti du coma.

\- J'ai besoin de voir ma mère !

Scott sortit et courut à la recherche de sa mère, suivit de près par le shérif qui ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de l'alpha. Il trouva Mélissa dans la salle des infirmières :

\- Maman, Stiles est sorti de chirurgie.

\- Je sais, j'allais te l'annoncer.

\- Le shérif m'a dit qu'il est encore dans le coma ?

\- Oui, il est en salle de réveil mais il ne semble toujours pas reprendre connaissance. Ils sont en train de l'emmener en réanimation.

\- Maman, je dois le voir.

\- Chéri, tu ne peux pas aller en réanimation.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Maintenant qu'il n'a plus l'hématome, je pense pouvoir le ramener !

\- Comment ?

\- Comme la première fois, quand il était possédé par le nogitsune. Je vais l'aider à revenir. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin d'être avec lui.

\- Tu es sûr que ça peut l'aider ? _demanda le shérif_.

\- Je peux le ramener. Laissez-moi faire au moins ça ! C'est de ma faute s'il en est là, je peux l'aider. Je veux l'aider.

\- Bon, très bien, mais je ne pourrais emmener que toi. Shérif, il faudra attendre ici.

Le shérif, résigné, hocha la tête et serra fort Scott dans ses bras, lui demandant de lui ramener son fils. L'alpha le regarda dans les yeux et suivit sa mère. Elle l'habilla comme un infirmier et monta en réanimation. Les patients étaient dans des box, entourés de diverses machines médicales. Melissa trouva Stiles et entra dans le box avec son fils.

\- Je reste là pour voir si personne n'entre mais dépêche-toi.

\- Ca, ça ne dépend pas de moi maman mais de lui.

Scott sortit alors ses griffes et ne perdit pas un instant. Il positionna sa main dans la nuque du jeune homme, fit bien attention à ne pas toucher la cicatrice de l'opération qu'il venait de subir et planta ses griffes.

* * *

Scott se retrouva sur le terrain de lacrosse avec l'équipement nécessaire pour s'entraîner à ses pieds. Soudain, il entendit cette voix qu'il croyait ne pouvoir peut-être plus jamais entendre.

\- Hey Scotty !


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bon, finalement ce n'est pas le dernier mais l'avant dernier chapitre ! J espere que la tournure de cette fic vous plaira toujours !**_

 _ **Je tenais encore et toujours à vous remercier pour vos reviews, et particulièrement quentin. Comme tu signes en guest, je ne peux te repondre qu ici. Alors merci bcp, ta review m a beaucoup touchée et j espere ne pas te décevoir !**_

 _ **car oui, je ne pouvais pas laisser cette histoire avec théo quand meme ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser s en tirer comme ca, c est plus fort que moi ! Quant à Scott, il est trop mou du genou pour moi dans ce début de saison donc j ai voulu le faire reagir aussi. Donc juste une aparté les concernant dans ce chapitre.**_

 _ **enfin bref ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Scott se retourna pour faire face à son meilleur ami qui lui sourit. Sans perdre un instant, l'alpha le prit dans ses bras. Stiles en fit de même :

\- Je savais que tu viendrais, commença le jeune homme en se séparant.

\- Donc tu n'as qu'à me suivre.

\- Tu sais, j'ai vu Allison. On ne le savait pas mais elle veille sur nous en permanence.

\- Oh, _répondit-il, ému_.

\- Et j'ai revu ma mère. Elle m'avait tellement manqué si tu savais Scott.

\- Je me rappelle ta souffrance quand elle nous a quittés.

\- Elle m'a serré dans ses bras.

\- Stiles. On a besoin de toi, tu dois revenir avec moi.

\- Qui a besoin de moi ? Mon père ? Je ne lui cause que des ennuis. Quant à toi, la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé… je ne vais pas te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et puis avec Malia, ce n'est plus comme avant.

\- Mais tu t'entends parler ?

\- Bien sûr Scott, je suis réaliste, voilà tout. Et puis si je me rappelle bien, je suis pas mal amoché alors honnêtement, tu veux que je revienne pour souffrir, retrouver une ex petite amie et… toi ?

\- Nous devons parler de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Il s'agit d'un malentendu ! Théo ne m'avait pas du tout raconté la vérité. J'ai été influencé et comme un abruti, je me suis laissé faire.

\- Scott, si je me rappelle bien, quand nous étions devant Eichen House pour voir Valack et que tu me parlais de Kira qui avait failli tuer Lucas, tu m'as clairement dit que les chimères étaient des victimes. Donc en résumé, pour toi, je suis un meurtrier.

\- Tout ça m'a fait réfléchir. Je commence à comprendre que tout n'est pas blanc ou noir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Théo. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer à quel point il se jouait de moi.

\- Mais le plus gros problème ne vient pas de là.

\- D'où alors ? _demanda l'alpha_.

\- On ne se fait plus confiance ! Je n'ai pas été capable de t'avouer la vérité et toi tu n'as pas voulu me croire lorsque je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas eu le choix.

\- On va s'y mettre tous les deux. Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible Scott ! Tant que tu n'auras pas compris ça, on ne pourra rien essayer de faire avec notre amitié ! A un moment, je ne sais pas vraiment quand, on s'est perdu.

\- Et maintenant je veux te retrouver mais on ne pourra rien faire si tu décides de rester là ! Tu as tant de choses à vivre encore ! J'ai besoin de toi Stiles ! Tu n'as peut-être pas de super pouvoirs mais tu es ma boussole, sans toi je suis perdu… mon frère.

A cet instant, Stiles se mit à douter. Scott avait vraiment l'air décidé à renouer les liens avec lui. C'était ce que le jeune homme avait secrètement voulu depuis la mort de Donovan. Jour après jour, il avait vu leur amitié se détruire jusqu'à cette nuit, sous la pluie, où Scott lui avait demandé s'il avait tué Donovan. Stiles saisit la balle de lacrosse dans ses mains et jouait avec, le temps de réfléchir. Scott s'éloigna et lui demanda de lui lancer. Stiles le fit aussitôt.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu préférais le baseball ?

\- Parce que ce n'était pas ton truc.

\- Et bien maintenant on fera du lacrosse et du baseball ! Tu vas en avoir besoin pour ton bras ! Je serais ton kiné personnel ! Stiles, ne refaisons pas les mêmes erreurs. On devra se parler, toujours, pour qu'il n'y ait plus de malaise entre nous. On doit recommencer à se faire confiance.

\- Tu as raison.

\- Et puis j'ai besoin de toi : Lydia a disparu. Liam est avec Théo et Malia est partie à la recherche de Deaton avec Breaden. Seul, je ne suis rien. J'ai besoin de toi Stiles ! Mais que les choses soient claires !

\- Que veux-tu dire ? _répondit Stiles, sur la défensive_.

\- Si tu reviens c'est pour toi et personne d'autre. Je ne veux pas que ce soit de la pitié, je veux que tu reviennes pour les bonnes raisons et que tu ne regrettes pas.

Stiles sourit et se rapprocha de son ami.

\- Tu devrais songer à faire une carrière d'avocat.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ta plaidoirie était géniale.

\- Alors, tu viens ?

Stiles avança vers son ami mais se retourna une dernière fois. Il pouvait voir sa mère lui faire un signe de la main. Il lui sourit tendrement puis le réveil fut violent. Soudain, il se sentit totalement cotonneux et ce fichu tuyau dans sa gorge le brûlait horriblement. Il tenta de bouger pour le retirer quand Scott entra dans son champ de vision.

\- N'y touche pas, ma mère va s'en occuper.

En un rien de temps, Melissa l'aida et lui retira le tube qui l'aidait jusqu'ici à respirer. Rapidement, les médecins et les infirmières envahirent le box pour prendre ses constantes tandis que Scott s'éloigna pour ne pas se faire prendre.

Il fallut plusieurs heures avant que Stiles ne soit ramené dans sa chambre. Lorsque le personnel médical le déposa en début de soirée, le shérif serra Scott dans ses bras pour le remercier de lui avoir rendu son fils. Une fois installé, Stiles commença à ressentir les douleurs des différentes blessures dont il avait été victime. Scott, sans attendre sa permission, se rapprocha de son ami et posa sa main sur la sienne, aspirant ainsi autant de souffrance que possible. Stiles ressentit aussitôt les bienfaits du geste de l'alpha, qu'il remercia d'un signe de la tête puisqu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment parler, son cou était particulièrement douloureux ce qui était une torture supplémentaire pour Stiles ! Le shérif prit alors la main de son fils dans les siennes et les porta à son front, tellement soulagé que son fils soit là, devant lui, conscient. Soudain, le téléphone de Scott sonna. Il lut le message puis regarda Stiles. Ce dernier comprit qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de sérieux.

\- C'est Lydia. Je dois y aller, _dit-il tandis que Stiles le retint par le bras_. Ca va aller…

Scott partit alors et cela résonna comme des adieux pour Stiles qui se sentit horriblement impuissant à cet instant.

* * *

Scott venait de recevoir un message du portable de Lydia lui indiquant le toit de l'hôpital. Il savait que cela venait de Théo mais il devait s'en occuper une bonne fois pour toute, quitte à ce qu'il le paie de sa vie. Il se dirigea donc sur le toit de l'hôpital, décidé à lui régler son compte. Il se surprit alors lui-même à penser qu'il voudrait en finir avec Théo, lui qui prônait le bénéfice du doute, la seconde chance, tout ceci était bien loin. Il se demandait s'il s'agissait de son côté sombre qui émergeait ou tout simplement son côté humain. Quoi qu'il en soit, il continuerait et déciderait bien de son sort lorsqu'il y serait !

Il ouvrit la porte du toit et s'avança mais ce qu'il vit le surpris : il aperçut tout d'abord Liam, hors de lui, prêt à l'attaquer, quant à Théo, il était en hauteur, presque comme un spectateur face aux gladiateurs dans les arènes.

\- Liam, je ne sais pas ce que t'a raconté Théo mais c'est faux. Il s'est joué de moi, de nous tous !

\- Peut-être mais lui, a au moins essayé de sauver Hayden.

\- Il t'a fait miroiter l'impossible ! Une morsure l'aurait achevée !

\- Elle est morte de toute façon ! Et maintenant tu vas aller la rejoindre !

\- Non, tu ne dois pas te laisser guider par tes émotions ! Même si la super lune était hier, tu dois encore en ressentir les effets.

\- Au contraire, _hurla Théo_. Sers-toi de ta haine, de ta colère ! Ca te rendra plus fort !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Liam pour bondir sur Scott. Ce dernier se transforma aussi mais il n'avait pas l'intention de tuer son béta. Il savait pertinemment que Théo ne pouvait pas récupérer le pouvoir d'un vrai alpha, seul son béta le pouvait. Mais il comprit qu'à l'instant même où Liam serait l'alpha, Théo l'éliminerait. Et puis ce n'était pas après l'adolescent qu'il en avait, mais bel et bien l'imposteur qui s'était fait passer pour son ami ! Il esquiva une grande partie des attaques de Liam mais certaines l'atteignirent de plein fouet. Il n'avait peut-être pas les yeux d'un alpha mais il se battait avec la même rage, ce qui compliquait la tâche de Scott. Soudain, Liam planta ses griffes dans le flanc gauche de l'alpha. Ce dernier hurla de douleur, du sang coula de sa bouche et il finit par s'agenouiller devant l'adolescent.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le shérif attendait patiemment que son fils reprenne connaissance. Immédiatement après le départ de Scott, Stiles s'était assoupi, les antidouleurs aidant. Il le détailla, comprenant que ces blessures laisseraient de sacrées cicatrices. Même s'il devrait faire des heures supplémentaires à vie, le shérif conclut que son fils aurait besoin de chirurgie esthétique pour avoir une vie à peu près normale, afin qu'il ne soit pas considéré comme la bête de foire de la ville. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par les gémissements de son fils. Ce dernier était en train de se réveiller, et ses douleurs avec. Le shérif se leva, remplit un verre d'eau et se rapprocha de Stiles. Ce dernier émergea doucement et but lentement quelques gorgées.

\- Merci.

\- Tu ne devrais pas parler.

\- Ca va papa.

\- J'ai vraiment cru te perdre.

\- Je suis là maintenant. En fait, avant de me faire attaquer par Théo, je venais te voir.

\- A propos de Donovan ?

\- Mais comment…

\- Melissa a trouvé ta carte de bibliothèque dans une poubelle de l'hôpital. J'ai vite fait le rapprochement.

\- Je… Je… _commença-t-il, les larmes aux yeux_. C'était un accident. Je suis désolé papa, tellement désolé.

\- Je suis là, _dit-il tandis qu'il prit tendrement son fils dans ses bras._

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, _continua-t-il, en pleurs_.

\- Je te crois.

\- Quand j'irai mieux, je me rendrais.

\- C'est inutile. Le corps a disparu, problème résolu.

\- Mais ton devoir de shérif… _commença-t-il en regardant son père._

\- Là, il s'agit de mon devoir de père. Tu dois comprendre quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'aime plus que tout mon fils.

Le shérif prit une nouvelle fois son fils dans ses bras en prenant bien soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Stiles sentit comme un énorme poids en moins sur ses épaules. Il avait ainsi tout avoué à son père et Scott… Scott ! Il sursauta, ce qui lui fit un mal de chien. Il gémit et tenta de récupérer une respiration à peu près normale alors que son père le regarda, perdu :

\- Scott est en danger. Ca fait combien de temps qu'il est parti ?

\- Une petite vingtaine de minutes, pourquoi ?

\- Oh mon dieu…

A cet instant, Malia entra dans la chambre. Cette dernière apparut à Stiles comme une sauveuse ! Elle seule pouvait l'aider. Cette dernière se rapprocha de lui en lui souriant :

\- Aide-moi ! dit-il.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? _demanda Malia, peu rassurée_.

\- Tu dois retrouver Scott. Il est parti affronter Théo. Suis-le à l'odeur mais fait quelque chose, tu es mon seul espoir !

Malia acquiesça puis partit en courant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bon, ce n'est encore pas le dernier chapitre ! lol Il restera un prologue je pense car il ne devrait pas être assez long pour appeler ça un chapitre !_**

 ** _Bref, suite de notre combat et bien sûr, Stiles est quand même dans ce chapitre !_**

 ** _encore et tjrs merci pour vos reviews ! Petit clin d oeil à quentin pour sa gentillesse ! Pour info, je suis d accord avec toi concernant les faiblesses de scott, c etait necessaire en effet ! rien de tel d affronter ses faiblesses pour prouver sa force !_**

 ** _bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Scott était à la merci de Liam. Du sang coulait abondamment de sa blessure au ventre et il sentait ses forces s'amenuiser mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, surtout pas maintenant ! Il craignait que s'il venait à mourir, Théo n'aille achever Stiles. Il ne l'avait pas ramené de son coma pour qu'ils se perdent à nouveau. Il rassembla alors toutes les forces qu'il lui restait et frappa Liam avec ses deux poings, en plein dans le plexus. Le jeune loup-garou alla s'écraser contre un des locaux électriques du toit. Il fut de ce fait électrocuté, suffisamment pour lui faire perdre connaissance. L'alpha était fier de lui mais il savait qu'il ne s'agissait que du premier round. Il eut à peine le temps de retrouver son souffle que Théo bondit devant lui.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû impliquer Liam et pire encore, tu n'avais pas à toucher à Stiles !

\- Il n'y a pas 24 heures tu n'étais pas si sûr de ton amitié avec Stiles et maintenant ça y est, vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde ! Tu devrais plutôt me remercier !

\- Je vais surtout te tuer !

\- Oh mais dis-moi, tu as changé ta façon de voir les choses ! Ca me plait, peut-être vas-tu te battre comme un alpha après tout !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Scott pour le motiver à attaquer. Même blessé, il ne pouvait pas laisser Théo s'en sortir indemne ! Il tenta donc de lui donner des coups de griffes sur le flanc mais son adversaire fut particulièrement agile et rapide. A la place, il reçut un sale coup dans les côtes et Théo l'envoya s'écraser contre un mur. L'alpha était à terre, tentant difficilement de se lever.

\- Si je suis venu ici c'est pour intégrer ta meute mais je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais en faire partie ! Tu es trop faible !

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

\- Tu es un vrai alpha ! Tes pouvoirs sont tout puissants ! Et je veux les membres de ta meute ! Bientôt Lydia en fera partie, c'est déjà le cas de Liam quant à Stiles, s'il décide de ne pas me suivre, je m'en débarrasserais !

\- Tu n'es qu'un imposteur, un traitre, un moins que rien !

\- Je suis la première chimère ! Alors un peu de respect !

\- Du respect pour quoi ? Pour avoir été un lâche et un meurtrier ?

Théo était hors de lui et bondit sur Scott pour le griffer sur le torse encore et encore.

De son côté, Liam commençait à émerger et il pouvait voir dans son champ de vision Scott se faire littéralement déchiqueter. Il se leva, voulant prêter main forte à Théo quand Malia se mit en travers de son chemin.

\- Laisse-moi l'éliminer !

\- Et après quoi ? Tu seras l'alpha ?

\- Oui ! Et plus personne ne mourra à cause de ces Dread doctors ! Je ferais de leurs « échecs » des membres de ma meute.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

\- Compris quoi ?

\- Théo est aussi une chimère !

\- C'est n'importe quoi. Il est un loup-garou, un leader !

\- Et que crois-tu qu'il fera si tu es l'alpha ?

\- Il combattra à mes côtés !

\- Le chagrin t'a rendu si naïf ? Réfléchis bon dieu !

Liam était jusqu'ici animé par toute la rage et la colère qu'il ressentait de ne pas avoir pu sauver Hayden. Il prit donc un instant pour repenser à tout cela puis soudain, tout fut clair ! Malia avait raison, il ne pouvait pas se retourner de cette façon contre Scott. Même s'ils avaient des différents, il ne pouvait pas lui tourner le dos ! Malia et Liam regardèrent alors vers leur alpha. Ce dernier était à terre, baignant dans son propre sang. Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser seul dans cet état. Ils rugirent alors, prêts à défendre Scott quand ce dernier leur hurla :

\- Non !

Théo s'arrêta alors et se redressa pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient à présent trois contre un. Mais cela lui était bien égal, il était à deux doigts d'achever Scott et il comptait bien le faire sans attendre ! Il ramena son attention sur l'alpha mais fut surpris de ne plus l'y trouver. Il paniqua et se retourna. Là, Scott empala ses griffes dans l'estomac de la chimère qui le traversèrent de part en part. L'alpha le souleva rien que par la force de ses griffes. Théo, pris au dépourvu et gravement blessé, regarda Scott afin d'implorer son pardon. La décision pour l'alpha était extrêmement difficile. Allait-il laisser son côté sombre prendre le dessus ? Il prit alors de l'élan et envoya Théo dans le vide. Ce dernier alla s'écraser sur le sol, quelques étages plus bas. Scott, peiné, regarda en contre bas le corps de son ancien ami puis il se retourna vers Malia et Liam, leur sourit et s'écroula à terre.

* * *

Stiles, quelques instants plus tôt, était dans sa chambre, en train de tomber fou tandis qu'il attendait des nouvelles de Malia ou même Scott. Il était en train de se ronger les ongles de sa main valide tandis que son père lisait un journal.

\- Arrête ça ou je vais devoir t'attacher !

\- Désolé, c'est nerveux. Je suis horriblement inquiet et je ne peux rien faire, immobile, dans ce fichu lit !

\- Stiles, quelques heures avant, tu étais dans le coma ! Tu ne réagissais à aucun traitement, aucuns stimuli ! Alors un peu de patience.

\- Mais Scott est en train de risquer sa vie !

Le shérif s'apprêta à lui répondre quand ils virent un corps tomber à travers la fenêtre. Stiles fit un sursaut qui ne fut pas sans douleur. Son père se rapprocha de lui :

\- Papa, regarde qui est tombé. S'il te plait !

Le shérif, résigné, se pencha par la fenêtre. Il espéra vraiment qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Scott.

\- C'est un jeune homme, brun. Il est face contre terre.

\- Papa, va voir, je t'en supplie ! _dit-il, agité_.

\- D'accord, mais je veux que tu te calmes !

Stiles hocha la tête et son père partit pour voir le corps. Chaque partie valide du corps de Stiles était en mouvement car l'attente pour lui était une véritable torture. Quelques instants plus tard, il n'en put plus, il s'assit douloureusement et s'apprêta à retirer sa perfusion quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il regarda de qui il pouvait bien s'agir et vit son meilleur ami en piteux état. Son torse était en sang et son teint était horriblement pâle mais il se tenait debout, devant lui. Stiles, fou de joie, se leva par réflex et serra Scott dans ses bras. L'alpha, heureux, rendit cette étreinte à son ami quand il sentit ce dernier vaciller. Il le retint et le remit dans son lit. Malia prit aussitôt le relai qui l'allongea et remit les draps sur lui. Stiles souffrait terriblement et cette petite escapade l'avait complètement vidé.

\- Ca va aller, _dit Scott_. Je te l'avais bien dit.

\- Tu en as de bonnes toi ! Quand je t'ai vu partir, je ne savais pas si je te reverrais en vie ! Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Scott a tué Théo, _dit Malia_.

\- Et Malia a su raisonner Liam. Il est rentré chez lui pour repenser à tout ça et à son deuil.

\- Hayden ?

\- Oui.

\- Il va avoir besoin de toi, _dit le jeune homme_.

\- Je sais. On va tous avoir besoin les uns, les autres. Tu as retrouvé Deaton ? _demanda Scott à Malia_.

\- Oui. Il est juste déshydraté. Il m'a dit qu'elle allait venir pour moi, pour me tuer.

\- Ta mère ? _demanda Stiles, inquiet_.

\- On te protègera.

\- Mais et les Dread doctors… _commença le jeune homme_.

\- Chaque chose en son temps. Pour le moment, tu dois guérir de tes blessures, _répondit l'alpha_.

Au même instant, le shérif rentra dans la chambre. Quand il vit Scott, il fut soulagé d'un sacré poids. Il était tellement content qu'il le prit dans ses bras, ce qui surprit l'alpha mais il se laissa faire. Après tout, un peu de plénitude ne faisait de mal à personne, puis le shérif relâcha son étreinte.

\- Tu vas bien ? _demanda-t-il à Scott_.

\- Oui merci. Il va falloir récupérer le corps de Théo. Il est une chimère, on ne peut pas le laisser…

\- Scott… Son corps n'était plus là quand je suis arrivé.

Tous se regardèrent, soucieux. Scott croyait que la chute l'aurait achevé ! Il tressaillit, pensant avoir fait une grave erreur.

\- Et Lydia ? _demande Stiles à ses amis_.

Scott fit non de la tête, ce qui ne rassura pas le jeune homme. A cet instant, Melissa entra dans la pièce pour voir comment allait son patient quand elle vit dans quel état était son fils.

\- Bon repose-toi, je reviendrai te voir demain, _dit l'alpha._

\- Ouais, toi aussi !

Chacun rentra alors chez lui, le cœur lourd.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Voila, cette fois-ci c est la bonne ! Nous avons ici le prologue de cette fic ! Merci à Te3nW0lfL0ver95, Drew, Quentin, julia-soumet et la nouille pour vos reviews ! Un grand merci tout particulier à Quentin sinon cette fic serait restée un OS !**_

 _ **Pour info j ai une fic finie TW of course mais je dois la retravailler avant de la poster, car trop cucul pour moi à l'état brut ! Une autre est en train de faire son petit bout de chemin dans ma tête ! enfin bref, je vous laisse tranquille !**_

 _ **encore merci et a bientot j espere !**_

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Stiles avait obtenu le droit de rentrer chez lui. Melissa s'était proposée pour faire les soins locaux et Scott s'occuperait du reste en l'absence du shérif. Sachant qu'il était revenu chez lui depuis une bonne heure, Scott alla voir son ami. Il entra dans la maison et l'appela mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Ne voyant pas le shérif, l'alpha décida donc de monter dans la chambre de son ami, après tout il devait être fatigué et dormait peut-être. Il monta dans le silence et se pencha par le chambranle de la porte. Il s'attendit à le voir allongé, la bouche grande ouverte, ronflant légèrement mais ce ne fut pas du tout le cas : il était assis sur son lit, une lettre dans les mains, le regard larmoyant. Scott se rapprocha de son ami et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Stiles, ça va ?

\- Elle est partie…

\- Malia ?

Stiles lui répondit en lui donnant la lettre. Cette dernière disait que sa mère se rapprochait d'eux et qu'elle ne voulait pas les mettre en danger. Elle racontait qu'elle était partie avec Braeden et que Derek avait proposé de l'héberger et de la protéger le temps qu'ils trouvent leur moyen de tuer la louve du désert. Elle ajoutait dans la lettre qu'elle l'aimait toujours et qu'elle reviendrait pour lui. Scott reporta son attention sur son ami :

\- Elle dit qu'elle reviendra. Tu as confiance en elle ?

\- Oui mais j'ai peur pour elle.

\- C'est ça l'amour ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Derek et Braeden vont prendre soin d'elle.

\- Je sais mais je ne voulais pas la voir partir… C'est égoïste je sais…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que c'est.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Kira ?

\- J'ai reçu un message hier disant qu'elle va bien. C'est tout.

\- Ouais, même combat tous les deux !

\- Il faut garder espoir, sans ça, on ne serait pas là. En attendant, ton infirmier personnel est là ! Ma mère m'a dit que tu dois te reposer. Ton opération de chirurgie reconstructive pour ta cicatrice dans le cou est prévue d'ici environ trois semaines.

\- Je sais, on ne peut rien faire tant que celle que j'ai n'a pas cicatrisé.

\- Tu vas aussi refaire celles de ton torse ?

\- Non, celle du cou va déjà nous coûter une fortune, bien que j'ai dit à mon père que ça ne servait à rien mais il a insisté.

\- C'est normal, c'est ton père, il veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi.

\- Je pourrais toujours faire le dur avec les cicatrices sur mon torse.

\- J'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre ce jour-là.

\- Et bien tu vois, moi je ressens ça à chaque fois que tu vas affronter des darach, loups garou enragés et j'en passe.

\- Je comprends…

\- Des nouvelles de Lydia ?

\- Deaton continue de chercher. Il est sur une piste sérieuse, celle de Théo. On va la retrouver, je te le promets.

\- J'espère bien que je pourrais t'aider d'ici là.

\- Pour le moment, tu t'allonges et je vais te faire à manger.

\- Toi, tu cuisines ? Depuis quand ?

\- Attends, mes coquillettes jambon sont à se damner !

\- Oh c'est vrai, j'avais oublié !

Scott descendit donc le temps de préparer le repas. Quand il remonta dans la chambre avec le plateau, il vit que Stiles s'était endormi. Il posa le plateau sur le bureau, couvrit son ami avec une couverture et prit la chaise. Il s'assit devant le lit, bien décidé à le veiller et à le protéger.


End file.
